lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristen Olsen
Benta Petersen was born in Sweden and then moved to Denmark, where she married Kristen Olsen. The Olsens immigrated to the US with their children. Bengta Petersen * Born in Sweden in 1850 * At some point she moved to Denmark and married Kristen Olsen * Died in 1912 * Her name was probably Peterson, the Swedish spelling, before she moved to Denmark Kristen Olsen * Born on January 3, 1854 in Denmark * Kristen died in 1919 after a fall down the stairs at his son Peter's house * Alternate forms of his name are Cristen, Christ, and Chris Kristen & Bengta * Immigrated to the US in 1882 * Initially settled in Racine, Wisconsin * Moved to Ruthton, Minnesota in 1891 * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN Parents According to the census, Kristen's parents were both born in Denmark and Bengta's parents were both born in Sweden. No further information found on parents. Children Kristen and Bengta had eleven children. Two of them died young. Magdalena Christina "Maggie" Olsen Johnson Main page: Oscar Johnson & Maggie Olsen * Born on February 16, 1874 in Denmark * Immigrated to the US with her parents in 1882 and settled in Wisconsin * Moved to Minnesota in 1891 * Married June 29, 1898 * Died on November 6, 1940 in Ruthton, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Links: ** Find-a-Grave * Spouse: Oscar Emil Johnson Peter Martin Olsen Main page: Peter Olson * Born on May 4, 1878 in Denmark * Immigrated to US with his parents in 1882 and settled in WI * Moved to Ruthton, MN in 1891 * Married Cora M. Mensing '''on March 18, 1913 in St. Croix Falls, WI * Died on January 2, 1932 in Burnett County, WI * Buried in Lakeview Cemetery in Siren, WI * Seems to have changed the spelling of his name to Olson * Son: '''Ralph Cameron Olson Christina Olsen Olena Olsen Marie Elizabeth Olsen * Born in 1885 in Wisconsin. * Moved to Ruthton, MN with her parents in 1891. * Died on October 1, 1945 in Colorado Springs, CO * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Information from Janice Trageser North: "Marie came to Hope Township, Lincoln County, Minnesota in 1891 from Wisconsin. Marie remained single. She was a traveler, as postcards have been found, written by Marie, from Chicago, Minneapolis, and California." * Find-a-Grave Niels/Nels T. Olsen * Born on April 3, 1887 in Racine County, WI * Moved to Ruthton, MN with his parents in 1891 * Physical description on draft card: tall, medium build, light blue eyes, dark brown hair * Died on January 18, 1941 in Pipestone County, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** WWI Draft Card * Another Niels Olsen: ** Nels Thorvald Olsen ** Born on December 21, 1887, just a few months after our Niels ** Also born in Racine, WI ** WWI Draft Card Elizabeth Marie "Lizzie" Olsen Sandberg * Born on April 18, 1889 in Racine County, WI. * Moved to Ruthton, MN with her parents in 1891. * Died on July 8, 1968 in Pipestone, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Find-a-Grave Dena Olsen * Name might be Lena or Tina/Tena * Born in October, 1891 * She was no longer in the household at the 1920 Census, so perhaps she was married by then Christ P. Olsen * Born on October 31, 1895 in Pipestone County (probably Ruthton), MN. * He was apparently named for his father; his name is an alternate form of Kristen. * Died on July 9, 1933 in Minneapolis, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * 1920 US Federal Census - "Christian O. Olson" lives with his brother Peter and Peter's wife and son * Find-a-Grave * FamilySearch.org profile Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * Kristen Olsen * Bengta Petersen Olsen FamilySearch.org profile * Kristen Olsen Other * Behind-the-Name - "Bengta" Census 1890 US Census - not found * Probably destroyed in the 1921 fire with most of the 1890 Census. 1900 US Census Main page: USFC 1900 Kristen Olsen * Location: Hope Township Tyler village, Lincoln, Minnesota, United States * Kristen's parents were both born in Denmark and Bengta's parents were both born in Sweden * Kristen and Bengta have been married 34 years * Kristen and Bengta immigrated in 1882 * Bengta is the mother of 11 children, 9 of which are living * Kristen is a farm and Niels is a farm laborer; Elizabeth and Dena are in school * FamilySearch.org 1910 US Census Main page: USFC 1910 Kristen Olsen * Location: Hope, Lincoln, Minnesota, United States * Kristen's parents were both born in Denmark and Bengta's parents were both born in Sweden * Kristen and Bengta have been married 34 years * Kristen and Bengta immigrated in 1882 * Bengta is the mother of 11 children, 9 of which are living * FamilySearch.org 1895 Minnesota State Census * Location: Shelburne township, Lyon, Minnesota * FamilySearch.org 1905 Minnesota State Census * FamilySearch.org Immigration Hamburg Departure * Ancestry.com New York Arrival Kristen Olsen Obituary TWO DEATHS PAST EIGHT DAYS Christ Olsen, who had a fall on the stairs at the home of his son Pete last week, died after remaining unconscious for several hours, sustaining a concussion of the brain in the fall. At the time of the fall, he made no particular complaint and stated that he would be all right and thought there would be no cause for calling in the doctor and it was some hours after and not until he became unconscious that this was done. Before lapsing into unconsciousness Mr. Olsen stated that when he started down the stairs he felt dizzy and sat down when things turned dark and he remembered no more. From this it is presumed that he suffered a slight stroke of apoplexy and while in this condition, rolled to the bottom. The injury to the head causing a blood clot. Mr. Olsen has been a resident of this section for many years and was a neighbor well thought of and beloved by all, and his unexpected death was a shock to the entire community. Christian Olsen was born in Denmark in 1854 and when 28 years of age, with his wife and four children came to this country settling in Racine, Wisc., moving to this neighborhood in 1891 where he has since resided. The funeral services were held at the Danish Lutheran church Tuesday after- noon at 3 o'clock. Rev. Pedersen conducts the last sad rites. The church was filled to overflowing by old neighbors and friends who followed the remains to the cemetery where the last respects were paid. The deceased, for years, had been a member of the local Woodmen, and a part of the membership attended in a body out of respect for their departed brother and gave the Woodman honors at the grave. Nine children are left to mourn the loss of a beloved father, they being Lena who resides at Doran, Marie, of Minneapolis, Tina, of Russell, Christina, who is a resident of Denmark, and Maggie, Lizzie, Peter, Nels and Chris, of Ruthton, who were in attendance with the exception of Chris who is in the Navy and could not be reached. To them is extended the sympathy of the neighborhood. Research No Danish sources found so far. During the years that the family lived in Denmark, there was a census in 1850, 1855, 1860, 1870, and 1880. It is possible that this is Kristen's baptism record: * The name "Lauritz Christian Olsen". * The birthday is January 26, which is a few weeks after Kristen's birthday, but it could be his baptism date. * The mother on this record is Magdalene, which would make sense because it would mean Kristen probably named his daughter after his mother. * FamilySearch.org Sources Category:Denmark Category:People Category:Immigrants Category:Minnesota Category:Group S Ancestors